bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quietlane
Quietlane — ogier, jednorożec. Ponysona użytkownika Nightmare Sun. Obecnie student drugiego roku Canterlockiej akademii wojskowej. O kucyku Quietlane raczej nie jest duszą towarzystwa. Woli siedzieć w domu niż imprezować z innymi kucykami. Uwielbia czytać książki (zwłaszcza fantastykę), dłubać przy modelach, maszynach, czy wszelkiego rodzaju technicznych. Zawsze jest gotowy pomóc innym przy różnego rodzaju naprawach, mogąc w ten sposób obserwować pracę specjalistów, lub móc samemu zająć się wspaniałymi maszynami. Quietlane nie jest wybitny jeśli chodzi o magię. Udało mu się opanować niewiele zaklęć. Głównie telekinezę, której precyzję pokazuje przy wszelkiego rodzaju dłubaninie. Wygląd Quietlane jest niczym nie wyróżniającym się stalowo szarym jednorożcem, o przeciętnej budowie ciała, oraz naturalnej, czarno - miętowej grzywie i takim samym ogonie. Ścina je krótko, by mu nie przeszkadzały w codziennych zajęciach. Jego rozczochrana głowa widuje grzebień tylko u fryzjera. Ogier stara się, by jego wygląd nie rzucał się w oczy innym. Znaczek Na boku Quietlana widnieje znaczek przedstawiający fragment mechanizmu. Symbolizuje on zamiłowania techniczne jednorożca oraz precyzję z jaką manipuluje narzędziami przy wszelkiego rodzaju dłubaninie. Quietlane zdobył go będąc w pierwszej gimnazjum. Pewnego dnia, u obwoźnego handlarza, znalazł stary zegar. Był to właśnie prezent jakiego szukał na dzień ojca. Po głośnym i zajadłym targowaniu udało mu się nabyć go za kilka miedziaków. Jednorożec ostrożnie zaniósł nowy nabytek do domu, tak by nikt go nie widział. Zamierzał go naprawić, odnowić i podarować ojcu. Skrzynkę rozebrał na części, oczyścił i pomalował. Równolegle zajmował się mechanizmem, czyszcząc go, naprawiając i regulując. To zajęcie pochłaniało każdą jego wolną chwilę. Omal się przy tym nie opuścił w szkole. Czasomierz został ukończony w ostatniej chwili, w dniu wręczenia.Ojciec bardzo się ucieszył z niespodziewanego prezentu. Przytulając syna, dostrzegł, że ten zdobył znaczek. Quietlane nie pamięta, w którym momencie zdobył swój znaczek. Był zbyt pochłonięty precyzyjnym mechanizmem zegara, by zwrócić na to uwagę. Rodzice Quietlane nie zna swoich prawdziwych rodziców, podmieńców. Nawet ich nie pamięta. Porzucili go kiedy był bardzo mały. Został przygarnięty przez małżeństwo z Hoofingtoon. Mimo tego kim był, rodzice pokochali, wychowali i troszczyli się o niego, jak o własnego syna, którego mieć nie mogli. On zaś odwdzięczał im się tak jak syn powinien. Jego matka, Smart Pile, była jednorożcem pracującym w szpitalu jako chirurg. Kochała swoją pracę, a wolny czas poświęcała rodzinie. Mimo, że często jej nie było w domu, to kochała swojego synka i pomagała mu zawsze kiedy o to prosił. Ojciec, Scribus, był kucykiem ziemskim i pracował w ratuszu miejskim. W wolnych chwilach majsterkował w piwnicy, albo bawił się z synkiem. To właśnie on zaraził Quietlana swoją pasją. Quietlane nie lubi mówić o swoich rodzicach, mimo, że bardzo ich kocha. W weekendy i dni wolne od zajęć zawsze wraca do domu by się z nimi spotkać. Historia Dzieciństwo: Quietlane nie mówi tego nikomu, ale tak na prawdę jest Podmieńcem. Jego prawdziwi rodzice porzucili go zaraz po jego narodzeniu. Został znaleziony przez małą rodzinę z Hoofington. Przygarnęli go i wychowali, jak własnego syna, którego mieć nie mogli. Jeszcze przed pójściem do podstawówki nauczył się zmieniać i utrzymywać formę. Było to bardzo ważne, gdyż po, słynnym w całej Equestrii, ślubie nikt nie pałał sympatią do tej rasy. Inne kucyki widzą go tylko jako szarego, nie wyróżniającego się niczym jednorożca. I takie też stara się sprawiać wrażenie. Podstawówka: Zdecydowanie najgorszy ze wszystkich szczebli edukacji na jakich był. Inni mieli go za dziwaka, bo zamiast bawić się z innymi, żartować czy w ogóle być solidarnym, wolał siedzieć z nosem w książce, albo robić coś sam. A jego pęd do wiedzy i dociekliwość również były innym solą w oku. Z tego powodu Quietlane nie miał przyjaciół. Cześć innych kucyków traktowała go jakby w ogóle nie istniał. Jednorożcowi było to na kopyto gdyż jak twierdził, przynajmniej mu nie przeszkadzają. Pozostałe kucyki niestety nie były tak miłe. Poniżały go, biły i wyśmiewały przy każdej możliwej okazji. Najgorsze dla młodego jednorożca było to, ze nauczyciele albo tego nie zauważali, albo sugerowali mu, by to on się zmienił i dostosował. Quietlane nie był konfliktowy, więc starał się unikać swoich prześladowców na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Dzięki szybko opanowanemu zaklęciu niewidzialności, a także dzięki zdolności podmiany było to dla niego znacznie prostsze. Jeśli chodzi o naukę, to wybijał się ponad rówieśników, zwłaszcza w przedmiotach ścisłych. Reszta też mu jakoś szła. Bez większych trudności ukończył podstawówkę z wynikiem pozwalającym dowolnie wybierać gimnazjum, podczas gdy znaczna część jego prześladowców musiała powtarzać klasę. Gimnazjum: Quietlane wybrał gimnazjum na obrzeżach Hoofingtoon. Takie do którego nie poszedł nikt z jego podstawówki. To był strzał w dziesiątkę. Klasa może i była nieogarnięta, jak z resztą wszystkie, ale udało mu się znaleźć kilku przyjaciół w klasach równoległych. Nie było też już bicia czy wyśmiewania, mimo, że jednorożec nadal trzymał się od innych z daleka. Nie chciał skończyć jak oni. Zamiast tego, razem z przyjaciółmi przesiadywał w szkolnej bibliotece, albo na korytarzu. Przy nich opuszczała go zwyczajowa nieufność i dystans do innych, pogłębione jeszcze przez paskudną podstawówkę. Oni wszyscy byli do niego tak podobni, tacy inni. Oni też odstawali od reszty, w swoich klasach. Zamiast wrzeszczeć, kląć czy wydurniać się, oni woleli siedzieć we własnym towarzystwie i rozmawiać o swoich zainteresowaniach problemach, książkach, planach. Dosłownie o wszystkim. Razem z Quietlanem ten klub składał się z pięciu kucyków. Pegaza gotki, kucyka ziemnego zielarki i jednorożca muzyka i kucyka ziemnego fana lotnictwa. Każde z innej klasy, a mimo to mieli wspólny język. Nawet kilka razy, Quietlane, chciał im wyznać prawdę o sobie, ale zawsze rezygnował w ostatniej chwili. Bał się ich reakcji. Bał się, ze się od niego odwrócą. Cała ta grupa była bardzo dobrze znana wszystkim nauczycielom. Dlatego, że była zdecydowanie inna niż reszta gimbazów. Miało to też swoje wady. Jako bardzo rozgarniętą grupę, nauczyciele często chcieli ich zaangażować do wszelkiego rodzaju szkolnych akcji. Ale grupa starała się wykręcać jak tylko mogła. Cała piątka skończyła Gimnazjum z dobrymi wynikami. Rozeszli się wtedy do różnych liceów, ale utrzymywali kontakt listowy. Liceum: W ramach niespodzianki, rodzice posłali jego wyniki do bardzo dobrego liceum, z internatem w Manehattanie. Dostał się bez problemu. Początkowo Quietlane nie był zadowolony. Wolał zostać tu z kolegami. Ale gdy dowiedział się, ze jego najlepsza przyjaciółka z gimnazjum, Shadow, też się tam dostała, to od razu zmienił zdanie. Liceum miało znacznie wyższy poziom niż gimnazjum i leniwy z natury jednorożec musiał się trochę wziąć do roboty. Wiedza przyswajana na lekcjach przestała wystarczać. Współpraca, z mieszkającą w tym samym internacie, Shadow dawała mu duże ułatwienie. Quietlane odrabiał za nią prace domowe z przedmiotów ścisłych i pomagał w nauce. Ona odwzajemniała się robieniem za niego zadań bardziej humanistycznych, z którymi radziła sobie świetnie. Zwłaszcza jak na pegaza. Dzięki umiejętności obserwacji i myślenia, której nie zabiło gimnazjum, ani podstawówka, Quietlane był w stanie załatwić prawie wszystko. O ile tylko chciał. Chodziły nawet plotki, że jak on nie da rady, to nikt nie da. Nie często chciał komukolwiek pomagać, a już na pewno nie za darmo. Trzykrotnie chcieli go wybrać do samorządu twierdząc, że on się do tego genialnie nadaje, ale on zawsze odmawiał. Mówił, że więcej roboty niż pożytku. W tej klasie też nie znalazł kolegów. Głównie dlatego, ze nie interesowały go, tak pociągające dla innych, nocne imprezy i picie. Po paru próbach zaproszenia go, dali w końcu za wygraną i obie strony były zadowolone. Z drobną, wzajemną pomocą Shadow, ukończył liceum z wynikiem pozwalającym dowolnie wybrać kierunek studiów. Studia: Quietlane mógł dostać się na dowolne studia techniczne w całej Equestrii. Długo wahał się przed wyborem, aż w końcu wpadła mu w kopytka niepozorna broszurka z Canterlockiej akademii wojskowej. Profil techniczny. Pomyślał, że to coś w sam raz dla niego. Już będąc w gimnazjum, lubił robić makiety z żołnierzami i sklejać małe modele pojazdów Equestriańskiej Dywizji Pancernej. Z uwagi na słabą znajomość zaklęć i jeszcze gorszą sprawność fizyczną zmuszony był porzucić skryte marzenia o byciu czołgistą. Ale furtka wojskowego technika stała przed nim otworem. Wszyscy dziwili się na ten wybór, zwłaszcza rodzice, ale zaakceptowali go. Studia okazały się zdecydowanie trudniejsze niż zakładał. Przez wrodzoną niechęć do wysiłku omal nie zawalił pierwszego roku. Uratował go tylko jego talent do technicznej dłubaniny. Na uczelni poznał kilka ciekawych kucyków, które przetrwały pierwszy odsiew. Zdobył, choć z trudem, dwóch dobrych przyjaciół. Lecz im też nie powiedział kim naprawdę jest. Charakter i osobowość *Wieczny optymizm - Quietlane jest wiecznie radosny i zadowolony. Niepowodzenia tylko go motywują. Twierdzi, ze pozytywne myślenie ułatwia życie. W rozmowach stara się przekonać innych do swojego podejścia. *Dystans do siebie - Quietlane niczego nie bierze do siebie i potrafi się śmiać z własnych błędów. Dzięki temu bardzo trudno jest go obrazić. Nie potrafi też długo okazywać urazy. *Poczucie humoru - Jednorożec potrafi śmiać się prawie z wszystkiego. *Nieufność - Quietlane nikomu nie ufa w stu procentach. nigdy nikomu nie ufał, ale przez głupie dowcipy i prześladowania z podstawówki, stał się jeszcze bardziej nieufny. *Czujność - Zawsze stara się obserwować wszystko wokół i wyłapywać to co się nie zgadza. *Skąpstwo - Quietlane nie lubi wydawać więcej pieniędzy niż to konieczne. Zawsze stara się znaleźć najkorzystniejszą ofertę i jeszcze się potargować. *Wczesne wstawanie. - Mimo głęboko zakorzenionego lenistwa nie lubi gnić w łóżku, a wstawanie bladym świtem nie jest dla niego problemem. Jeśli naprawdę chce, to wstanie nawet wcześniej. Jest w stanie bardzo szybko się ogarnąć, dzięki czemu od razu po wstaniu jest gotowy do działania. *Kreatywność - Jednorożec nie myśli sztampowo, zawsze ma kilka pomysłów na rozwiązanie problemu. Samego rozwiązania potrafi szukać tam gdzie inni by nie pomyśleli. *Końskie zdrowie - Quietlane nigdy nie choruje. Nawet jak grypa czy inne paskudztwo przetrzebiało pół szkoły, on zawsze był zdrowy. *Skrytość - Ogier stara się jak najmniej mówić o sobie. Zamiast tego woli słuchać innych i wykorzystywać to co oni powiedzą o sobie. Umiejętności *Precyzja - Quietlane świetnie sobie radzi ze wszystkimi małymi i dokładnymi naprawami, czy innymi czynnościami wymagającymi precyzji. Sztuka opanowana prawie do perfekcji dzięki zainteresowaniu modelarstwem. Przydaje się w codziennym życiu i nie tylko. * Umiejętności techniczne - Świetnie sobie radzi z obsługą i naprawą wszelkiego rodzaju sprzętu. Wiąże się to z jego talentem. * Telekineza - Może sztuka lewitacji przedmiotów nie jest niczym wyszukanym wśród jednorożców, ale Quietlane jest bardzo dumny z tego jak dobrze ją opanował. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o bardzo, bardzo drobne przedmioty. * Podmiana - Jako podmieniec jest w stanie zmienić się w dowolnego kucyka. Jednak bardzo rzadko z tego korzysta, bo nie chce się zdradzić. Stosuje to tylko jeśli naprawdę musi, albo by się na kimś odegrać. Na kimś komu uda się zajść jednorożcowi za skórę, co prawie w ogóle się nie zdarza. * Zdolności kulinarne - Wynikają prawdopodobnie z uzdolnień technicznych. Quietlane bez problemu radzi sobie z odcyfrowywaniem przepisów w książkach i gotowaniem czy pieczeniem, na ich podstawie. Lubi jeść samodzielnie upichcone rzeczy, ale rzadko kiedy chce mu się je robić. * Brak kaca - O ile można to uznać za umiejętność, to Quietlane nigdy nie odczuwa efektów znanych szeroko jako Kac. Mimo, że nie ma specjalnie mocnej głowy do picia, to żadna ilość alkoholu nie wywołuje u niego efektu zatrucia i związanych z tym skutków. *Samowystarczalność - Jednorożec od zawsze starał się jak najwięcej robić sam. Nie lubi być zależny od innych czy prosić o pomoc. To ostatnie robi tylko w ostateczności, gdy sam już nie daje sobie rady. Zawsze wtedy obserwuje innych i uczy się na tej podstawie. Relacje z innymi kucykami Quietlane ma problem z nawiązywaniem bliższych relacji z innymi kucykami. Głównie dlatego, że nie chce nikomu ufać, a do tego stara się trzymać na dystans, obserwując wszystko i wszystkich. Jednak mimo bycia typem samotnika, nawiązał jednak kilka bliższych relacji. *Shadow - Wbrew temu co sądzić z jej imienia, wcale nie ma ciemnej karnacji. Wprost przeciwnie. Jasnozielona klacz jednorożca z długim błękitnym warkoczem i fioletowymi pasemkami. Uwielbia dobrą książkę, nosi się jak gotka. Poznali się w bibliotece w gimnazjum. Ona była z profilu humanistycznego, a on z ścisłego. Miała podobne zdanie na temat własnej klasy, czy samej szkoły dzięki czemu szybko znaleźli wspólny język. Tak samo jak on i reszta bibliotecznego towarzystwa, odstawała od reszty gimbazy. Chodzili też do tego samego liceum i mieszkali w jednym internacie. Pomagali sobie w nauce. Shadow była pierwszym kucykiem, któremu naprawdę zaufał. Ich przyjaźń trwa do dziś. Spotykają się w czasie powrotów do Hoofingtoon, albo w barze w Canterlocie, gdzie Shadow studiuje literaturoznawstwo. *Northwood - Ziemski kucyk pochodzący z kryształowego królestwa. Jak twierdzi, jego matka była kryształowa, a ojciec nie. On również nie jest kryształowy, choć jego futro jest bardziej błyszczące niż przeciętnego kucyka. Również poznali się w bibliotece. Northwood podzielał jego zainteresowania wojskowe, ale zdecydowanie bardziej wolał siły lotnicze, niż pancerne. Uwielbiał się przekomarzać z Quietlanem na temat wojska. Często dyskutowali co jest ważniejsze, wojska pancerne czy lotnictwo. Spotkali się ponownie na uniwersytecie. Northwood nie mógł zostać pilotem, bo nie był pegazem. Postanowił więc poświęcić się poprawie bezpieczeństwa lotników. Uczęszczają wspólnie na niektóre zajęcia. Quietlane lubi go, ale pilnuje. Bo Northwood uwielbia wywijać różne, nieszkodliwe dowcipy. Jednak żaden, który próbował wywinąć jednorożcowi się nie udał. Ziemski kucyk boczy się o to na kolegę, że ten za każdym razem przewiduje jego dowcip, jakby ten był oczywisty. * Star Ray - Znajomość z nim była częściowo wymuszona. Zostali przydzieleni do jednej grupy na zajęciach praktycznych w drugim semestrze. Little Pip był, niewielkim jak na swój wiek, jednorożcem o szarozielonym umaszczeniu i brązowej grzywie. Mały już na pierwszych wspólnych zajęciach, zaimponował Quietlanowi swoimi umiejętnościami. Ponownie spotkali się wieczorem w kantynie, gdzie Quietlane dokonywał właśnie pewnej "transakcji". Niezbyt legalnej, gdyż wszelki alkohol był surowo zakazany na terenie akademii, a Quietlane właśnie sprzedawał po kryjomu kilka butelek wina agrestowego. Szary jednorożec spodziewał się, że świadek zechce go wydać, ale się przeliczył. Zamiast tego, Star Ray spytał czy Quietlane może mu załatwić cydr. Oba jednorożce okazały się nadawać na podobnych falach, więc nadzwyczaj szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Byli dobrze zgrani na ćwiczeniach, uzupełniając się nawzajem. Quietlane zajmował się problemami mechanicznymi, a Star Ray, elektroniką. W trzecim semestrze, gdy współlokator Quietlana wyleciał za picie, Ray postanowił się wprowadzić na jego miejsce. Od tamtego czasu mieszkają razem. Star Ray jest najlepszym kolegą Quietlana na studiach. Mimo to Quietlane nie całkiem mu ufa, nie powiedział mu też prawdy o sobie. Jak z resztą nikomu. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Sam jednorożec zna ich bardzo wiele i zaskakuje nimi w rozmowach, wywołując najróżniejsze reakcje wśród rozmówców. * Nigdy nie używa szczotki czy grzebienia. Jego grzywa i ogon naturalnie wyglądają bosko. * Stosuje wyszukany język gdy chce pokazać komuś własną wiedzę lub pokazać jej brak u adresata wypowiedzi. *Jest podmieńcem żyjącym wśród kucyków. Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Jednorożce